Romance Drama
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Hanya sebuah drama picisan tentang seorang namja culun bernama Jung Yunho yang terlanjur jatuh cinta pada seorang namja cantik bermarga Kim itu, meskipun namja cantik itu seorang pelacur. / YunJae / RnR? chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Romance Drama**

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

**YunJae **(as usual)

.

Romance, Hurt, Drama

.

Rated: T to M

.

Length: chapter 1 of ?

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

.

I would be the only one happily Cassieopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story ^^

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

SM COMPANY,

"Nah! Karena kita telah memenangkan proyeknya, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan dengan minum? Tenang~ kalian semua saya traktir!" Semua karyawan sontak berteriak girang kala sang bos menawarkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan keberhasilan anak buahnya yang dapat memenangkan proyek besar bernilai ratusan juta won

"Lho, Yunho-ya? Kau mau kemana, eoh?" tanya seorang namja bernama Park Yoochun kepada rekan kerjanya yang justru berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari rombongan bosnya

"Aku mau pulang saja, Yoochun-ah" jawab Yunho, namja berumur sekitar 27 tahun, berkaca mata tebal dengan rambut belah pinggir yang tersisir (terlalu) rapi itu

"Ani, ani. Kau harus ikut! Bagaimanapun berkat kata-katamu juga direktur perusahaan tadi bisa terpengaruh untuk lebih memilih kita dalam menangani proyek besar itu!"

"Keundae, aku -"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Jja!" Mau tak mau akhirnya Yunho pun ikut merayakan keberhasilan perusahaan yang dinaunginya 

"Ah. Ne"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

MIROTIC CLUB,

Yunho duduk diam di bagian bar sambil menyeruput orange juice pesanannya. Kadang ia menutup kedua telinganya karena merasa kurang nyaman dengan musik yang berdentum sangat keras di club tersebut. Jujur saja, ini kali pertamanya masuk ke sebuah club atau diskotik atau apalah itu namanya.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, mata musang yang terbingkai itu terpaku kali pertama ia melihat seorang namja yang bahkan terlalu cantik untuk dibilang namja, dengan kulit bahu putih mulus yang terekspos karena ia memakai sweater putih berkerah longgar juga kaki jenjang yang indah dipadukan dengan hot pants berbahan denim dan boots hitam.

"Hero, di sini!" panggil seseorang pada namja cantik tadi

"Ini dia Hero yang kuceritakan padamu, Yihan-ah" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya pada seorang namja di sampingnya yang menatap penuh nafsu kepada namja cantik yang dipanggil Hero itu

"Kemarilah, cantik" titah Yihan

Tanpa merasa canggung, Hero langsung duduk di pangkuan Yihan dengan manja. Membuat Yunho yang sedari tadi tak lepas memandangnya membelalak kaget. Apalagi mendapati tangan nakal Yihan meremas bagian belakang milik Hero juga menciumi tengkuk Hero setelah memberikan yeoja paruh baya tadi setumpuk uang. Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan panas kedua orang itu. Jantungnya berdenyut cepat sampai membuatnya sesak. Namja cantik yang membuatnya terpana tadi nyatanya seorang pelacur dan kenyataan ini seolah membuat Yunho kecewa setengah mati. Pasalnya, ia baru saja merasa jatuh hati pada namja cantik itu. Apa cintanya ini harus segera ia hapus?

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya,

PLAK!

"Dasar namja murahan! Kenapa kau menggoda suamiku, eoh?!" amuk seorang yeoja paruh baya sambil menjambak surai hitam seorang namja cantik yang berpakaian cukup terbuka itu di pinggiran jalan yang cukup ramai

"Tak punya harga diri! Rendahan! Awas kau ya!"

Sret!

Baru saja yeoja paruh baya itu mengayunkan tangannya, hendak memukul namja cantik itu dengan sepatu haknya. Yunho mencekal tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi tidakkah kau malu mengamuk, menganiyaya dan membeberkan aib suamimu sendiri di tengah banyak orang dan menjadi bahan tontonan, nyonya?" nasehat Yunho sopan membuat yeoja paruh baya itu sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya saat ini sama saja dengan dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Tidak etis dan tidak berkelas, pikirnya

"Awas kau ya kalau sampai hal ini terjadi lagi!" ancam yeoja paruh baya itu sebelum kepergiannya dari situ

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si namja cantik yang tampak memunguti barang-barangnya yang berserakan keluar dari tasnya. Namja cantik yang ia kenali.

'Hero?' batin Yunho. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit melihat keadaan Hero yang cukup berantakan dengan kerah baju yang robek di sisi kirinya. Kemudian ia lepaskan mantelnya yang sebatas paha dan memakaikannya pada Hero. Membuat Hero berdiri sambil memandang Yunho tak mengerti.

"I-Ini..."

"Tak perlu khawatir, pakai saja" jawab namja culun itu seolah mengerti maksud Hero

"Kau mau sok pahlawan, eoh?!" ujar Jaejoong sinis pada Yunho

"A-Aniya.. Aku hanya ingin membantu –"

"Tak usah mencampuri urusanku! Aku tak butuh bantuan siapapun! Ini, ambil kukembalikan mantelmu!"

"Aniya, aniya. Aku ingin kau memakainya. Gwaenchana" ucap Yunho agak kikuk sambil kembali memakaikan mantelnya lagi ke tubuh mungil Jaejoong

**Sret!** Jaejoong mendorong kencang Yunho hingga namja culun itu terjatuh di hadapannya. Ingat, Jaejoong tetaplah namja.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa, bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini, eoh?! Baboya!" maki Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terduduk

"Setidaknya ia memakai mantelnya" Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil terus memandangi punggung Jaejoong

Begitu Yunho hendak pergi, kakinya menyandung sesuatu. Sebuah dompet kulit berwarna merah. Ia ambil dompet itu dan melihat ke dalamnya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Jadi nama aslinya Jaejoong? Eum..." gumam Yunho sambil membaca tanda pengenal si pemilik dompet yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hero atau Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Kim Jaejoong" Yunho tahu jatuh cinta pada seorang pelacur bukanlah suatu hal yang baik, tapi sekarang dia sudah memantabkan hatinya. Dia akan mempertahankan cintanya pada Jaejoong meskipun kemungkinan untuk memiliki namja cantik itu hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kim Jaejoong! Keluar kau sekarang!"

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar, ahjumma"

Ceklek, krieet~

"Ada apa, ahjumma?"

"Ada apa katamu?! Hei, sampai kapan kau mau menunggak sewa flat ini? Ini bahkan sudah masuk bulan kelima, tapi kau tak juga membayarnya!"

"Aku akan membayarnya, ahjumma. Pasti"

"Kapan? Kau tahu? Aku ini sudah sangat baik mau menunggumu selama ini, tapi aku bisa rugi lama-lama kalau begini terus"

"Mianhae.."

"Aku tak butuh maafmu, aku butuh uangmu! Lagipula bukankah pekerjaan malammu itu seharusnya membuatmu kaya? Untuk apa jual diri kalau bayar flat murah begini saja tak sanggup, eoh?" Jaejoong tersentak mendengar ucapan ahjumma pemilik flat yang begitu tepat menusuk hatinya

"Sudahlah, kuberi waktu seminggu. Kalau kau juga tak membayarnya, maka kau harus keluar dari flatku, paham?"

"N-Ne,"

Begitu ahjumma itu pergi, tubuh namja cantik itu bergetar. Mendadak ia merindukan eommanya. Eommanya yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya selama ini.

"Eomma.."

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ hujan" keluh namja bermata musang sambil memandang keluar gedung

Ia membuka payungnya kemudian berjalan keluar, hendak ke halte bis untuk pulang. Mata tajamnya yang terbingkai membulat seketika kala melihat sosok yang familiar tengah berjalan lemas di tengah hujan yang cukup deras mengguyur kota Seoul itu. Yunho sontak langsung berlari ke arah sosok itu kemudian memayungi sosok itu.

Sosok itu, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya seketika begitu ia menyadari air hujan yang berhenti membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?" Jaejoong menatap sang pemilik suara baritone di hadapannya, namja culun yang pernah menolongnya waktu itu

"Lihatlah, kau basah semua" ujar namja itu polos sambil mengusapkan sapu tangannya ke wajah Jaejoong yang basah kuyup

Tanpa mempedulikan Yunho di hadapannya, Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkan Yunho. Jaejoong berpikir kalau Yunho sama saja dengan namja lainnya. Sok baik padanya karena menyukai tubuhnya. Begitulah.

"Hei, tunggu"

"Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan begitu" Jaejoong masih pura-pura menulikan telinganya

"Kim Jaejoong" Kali ini cantik terdiam. Pasalnya tak pernah ada yang tahu nama aslinya kecuali ahjumma pemilik flat dan Song ahjumma yang memberinya nama Hero sebagai nama 'bekennya' di Club, Song ahjumma yang menjadikannya namja bayaran

"Nah, begini dong. Aku kan mau menyerahkan ini. Kau menjatuhkannya waktu itu" ucap Yunho sambil merogoh kantung celananya lalu menyerahkan dompet Jaejoong yang ditemukannya

"Pakai ini juga, ya" Lagi-lagi Yunho memakaikan mantelnya ke tubuh Jaejoong yang menggigil kedinginan

"Sudahlah! Lepaskan!" sentak Jaejoong sambil mendorong Yunho menjauh

"Eh? Gwaenchana. Kalau kau merasa tak enak karena belum mengembalikan mantelku yang waktu itu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku punya banyak koleksi mantel. Hehe" terang Yunho lucu sambil tersenyum manis kemudian menggaruk rambutnya yang klimis

"Dasar bodoh"

Jaejoong terdiam seiring dengan kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya, hatinya seolah ikut menghangat. Selama ini, ia tak pernah diperlakukan lembut seperti sekarang

"Pegang ini" titah Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong mengambil alih payungnya

"Aku pulang dulu, pai~"

"Payungmu! Yak!" Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang kala mendapati namja yang sudah dua kali membantunya justru lebih memilih menyerahkan mantel dan payungnya kepada Jaejoong dan membiarkan tubuhnya kehujanan.

Semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipi putih pucat milik Jaejoong. Kemudian si cantik itu memegang dada kirinya, ada yang bergemuruh di dalam situ.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian,

Yunho termenung memandangi layar komputernya. Rasa hampa semakin melebar di hatinya tatkala sudah seminggu ia tak bertemu Jaejoong. Ia rindu pada sosok ringkih yang sudah beberapa kali ia temui itu.

Tidak.

Jangan bilang Yunho menggombal.

Karena Yunho sendiri tak tahu entah kapan dan mengapa Jaejoong menjadi begitu berarti baginya. Sososk namja bermarga Kim itulah yang nyatanya menjadi tempat hatinya berlabuh. Menjadikannya acuh pada apapun hal buruk yang terdapat pada diri seorang Kim Jaejoong. Menggetarkan hatinya, memanipulasi pikirannya, membuatnya bertindak yang tak perlu, seorang Kim Jaejoonglah yang dapat berbuat itu padanya.

"Apa aku harus ke club yang waktu itu?" Tanya Yunho apada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Eomma. Apa eomma sehat?" Tanya seorang namja cantik dengan suara lembutnya. Sendiri di tengah hamparan rumput hijau nan luas, dengan gundukan tanah yang berhiaskan seikat karangan bunga lili putih di hadapannya

"Joongie sangat sehat. Lihatlah, pipi Joongie sampai sebulat ini" celotehnya ceria sambil mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya pada makam sang ibu. Namun tak selang satu menit, senyumnya memudar

"Maafkan Joongie, eomma. Joongie tak bisa berhenti bekerja seperti itu" Ia tahu, eommanya pasti kecewa padanya perihal pekerjaannya yang ditekuninya selama ini

"Joongie masih terikat hutang dengan Song ahjumma. Tapi Joongie akan segera melunasinya dan keluar dari sana! Joongie berjanji! Eomma tak perlu khawatir" Yah, Jaejoong berhutang pada seorang rentenir demi membiayai pengobatan kanker eommanya dengan jumlah yang sangat besar. Karena sampai tenggat waktu ia tak bisa membayar hutang beserta bunganya, ia dijadikan pelacur oleh Song ahjumma. Namun sayang, pengorbanannya tak berbuah manis. Eommanya tetap pergi dari hidupnya selamanya. Dan ia mesti terjebak di dunia yang kejam ini

"Joongie sangat menyayangi eomma."

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

MIROTIC CLUB,

Yunho berjalan kikuk ke dalam sebuah club yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah ia datangi itu. Tak hanya segelintir tawa mengejek yang ia dapatkan saat kaki jenjangnya menapak ke dalam club, tetapi nyaris tiap pengunjung club yang melihatnya akan mengejeknya. Entah dibelakangnya atau terang-terangan di depannya. Yah… Kalian tahu sendiri. Dibanding pengunjung-pengunjung lain yang berlomba-lomba untuk tampil mencolok di sini, penampilan Yunho justru jauh dari kata normal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sayang? Kau bisa dimarahi eommamu kalau ke sini. Hahahahaha" goda salah seorang yeoja dengan pakaian kurang bahan yang mengekspos dadanya

"Aih~ di sini tak ada buku-buku pengetahuan, sayang. Kau salah tempat"

"Kita lihat apa yang terjadi kalau aku mengambil ini"

SRET, salah seorang yeoja itu mengambil kacamata Yunho. Membuat pandangan Yunho buram seketika.

"Kau tampan juga tanpa kacamata ini" ujar salah seorang yeoja itu sambil mengelus pipi Yunho seduktif

"Ke-Kembalikan kacamataku.." pohon Yunho memelas

"Ambil sini, sayang~"

SRET

"Kalian sedang apa, sih? Kekanakan sekali" tegur Jaejoong selepas merebut kacamata Yunho dari tangan salah seorang yeoja-yeoja penggoda itu

"Cih, namja jejadian kesayangan Song ahjumma. Jja, kita pergi saja" Kemudian yeoja-yeoja itu menjauh dari Jaejoong dan Yunho

"Ku pikir, ini bukan tempatmu" ujar si cantik Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan kacamata Yunho pada pemiliknya

"…" Yunho membulatkan mata kecilnya terkesima, nyatanya Jaejoong pujaannyalah yang telah menolongnya

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa?!" Jaejoong mulai merasa jengah kala Yunho tak ada bosannya menatap wajahnya dengan raut bodohnya

"Ah, Jung Yunho imnida"

"Aku tidak tanya namamu"

"Gwaenchana, aku cuma ingin memberitahumu. Ehm… Sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu" terang Yunho sambil tersenyum kaku

"Lalu?"

"A-Aku… aku…aku ingin –"

"Kau ingin menagih mantelmu?"

"Bukan! Bu-Bukan"

"Lalu apa?"

"Ti-Tidak, aku hanya ingin me-menemuimu"

"Ah? Aku sibuk"

"Eh?"

"Banyak pelanggan yang harus ku urus"

"Eng… kalau begitu, bo-bolehkah aku membeli seluruh waktumu untukku hari ini?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka Yunho ingin memakainya saat ini. Yunho yang selama ini ia kira satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukan dia dengan baik, nyatanya..

'Ayolah, Jae. Semua orang yang baik padamu pasti ada maunya' batin Jaejoong dengan penuh kecewa yang semakin meluas di hatinya

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tak kembali melayani namja-namja itu, Hero?" Song ahjumma tiba-tiba hadir di tengah-tengah mereka

"Mianhae, aku akan segera kembali" Baru saja Jaejoong hendak kembali ke kawanan namja yang duduk di sofa dekat bar, Yunho mencekal lengannya

"Biarkan aku membeli seluruh waktumu hari ini" ujar namja berkacamata dan berambut klimis itu serius

"Eoh? Memang berapa yang kau punya sampai ingin membayar seluruh waktu, Hero?" Tanya Song ahjumma itu antusias

"Akan ku bayar berapa pun"

"Baiklah~ Hero chagi, kau ikut dia"

"Tapi, ahjumma –"

"Sst~ tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengurus namja-namja itu"

"Jja" ajak Yunho sambil tersenyum cerah pada Jaejoong yang pada akhirnya mengikuti langkah Yunho yang menariknya

.

.

.

Di luar Club,

SRET

Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho dari tangannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak rela kalau Yunho akan memakainya hari ini. Ia merasa benar-benar kecewa. Ia kira Yunho adalah orang yang sangat spesial karena terus memperlakukan dirinya dengan berbeda, tapi nyatanya namja itu ingin dia melayaninya seharian ini. Sama seperti namja-namja sialan lainnya. Hatinya terasa sesak sampai membuat genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Kenyataan, Yunho tetaplah menganggapnya namja bayaran.

"Waeyo?" Tanya namja Jung itu dengan wajah polos

"Kau… Kau sungguh ingin aku melayanimu hari ini? K-Kau ingin memakaiku? " ujar Jaejoong sedih, membuat Yunho tersenyum lembut padanya.

Perlahan, Yunho mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong yang lebih pendek darinya. Kemudian dia usap kepala namja cantik itu perlahan. Membuat jantung si cantik berdegup kencang.

Sret, Yunho memakaikan jas kerjanya ke tubuh Jaejoong yang memakai pakaian terbuka. Lagi.

"Pulanglah lalu istirahat. Sampai jumpa" ujar Yunho sambil menepuk kepala Jaejoong lembut kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku.

Namja bermarga Jung itu telah membayar mahal demi mendapatkan Jaejoong, namun setelahnya ia justru meminta Jaejoong untuk pulang saja dan istirahat.

Jaejoong mengeratkan genggamannya pada jas Yunho yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya pun berdegub semakin kencang.

'Yunho-ya…' batinnya terharu. Ia sadar, Yunho memang orang yang sangat baik. Menyesal ia telah berburuk sangka pada namja bermata musang itu.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain,

Setelah jantungnya berhenti berdetak dengan liarnya saat tadi di hadapan Jaejoong, Yunho menghembuskan napas lega. Ia sungguh tak percaya dapat melakukan semua ini. Berkat Jaejoong, ia berani memasuki club kemudian membebaskan Jaejoong dari pekerjaannya hari ini. Melupakan segala kegugupannya demi Jaejoong.

Semuanya bermula dari perasaan rindu, lalu ketika ia mendengar Jaejoong harus melayani beberapa tamunya, ada rasa marah dan tak rela di dalam hatinya. Entah sejak kapan ia menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa rela 'berbagi' Jaejoong dengan orang lain sehingga tiba-tiba ia berkata bahwa ia akan membeli seluruh waktu Jaejoong hari ini agar Jaejoong-NYA tak perlu berhubungan dengan namja lain. Yah.. walaupun harus mengorbankan sejumlah tabungannya.

"Aish~ aku tak bisa terus seperti ini" keluh bibir hatinya

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

.

Tadinya mau kubikin oneshoot, tapi ternyata panjang jadinya kuputus deh~ lanjut? Review please^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Romance Drama**

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

**YunJae **(as usual)

.

Romance, Hurt, Drama

.

Rated: T to M

.

Length: Chapter 2 of ?

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

.

I would be the only one happily Cassieopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story ^^

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan di tengah derasnya hujan yang mesih membasahi bumi Korea ini. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam erat payung Yunho. Si cantik ini masih sibuk memikirkan namja bermata musang tadi. Namja yang sama sekali tak terlihat istimewa, kikuk, serampangan, namun memiliki hati yang baik. Mau memperlakukan namja rendahan seperti dirinya sama seperti yang lain.

Hati si cantik tiba-tiba berdebar mengingat senyum Yunho yang amat tulus padanya. Ketika mata sipit berbingkai itu berubah menjadi bulan sabit saat kedua bibir hatinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tanpa pamrih kepadanya yang notabene selalu dipandang menjijikan oleh orang sekitar.

Jaejoong mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah jantungnya berdebar kencang karena inilah pertama kalinya ia merasa dihargai dan disayangi setelah ibunya meninggal? Ataukah ia tengah dilanda asmara pada namja itu?

Kemudian Jaejoong memasukkan satu tangannya pada saku jas Yunho, hendak menghangatkan tangannya yang mulai membeku namun ia menemukan sesuatu.

Kartu nama milik Yunho.

Ia pandangi kartu nama berwarna biru langit itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil kala membayangkan Yunho dengan segala tingkah kakunya terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie-ya~" Seketika tidur si namja beruang itu terusik kala sebuah suara lembut menyapa telinganya. Ia mulai menggeliat kemudian menggaruk kepalanya heboh, tanda tak terima dibangunkan

"Yunnie-ya~ ireona, bear. Sarapan sudah hampir matang, sayang" Yunho masih setia memejamkan mata dan nyaris saja larut lagi dalam mimpinya saat usapan-usapan lembut bersarang di helaian rambutnya

Meski matanya masih terpejam, namun otaknya berpikir. Dia kan tinggal sendirian di apartemen sederhana miliknya, lalu siapa yang mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut seperti ini, juga memanggilnya ehem –sayang? Yunho membuka matanya perlahan.

"J-Jaejoongie?"

"Iya, sayang?"

"Kau di-di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku ke sini. Kalau aku tak membangunkanmu, kau pasti akan telat kerja" Kemudian Yunho membelai lembut wajah Jaejoongie-NYA yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya itu

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!" Suara lembut Jaejoong mendadak berubah menjadi berat dan husky, membuat Yunho menghentikan usapan lembutnya

"Yak! Bangunlah, Jung!"

"HUWAAAA!"

"Mimpi apa kau sampai membelai-belai wajahku sambil tersenyum bodoh begitu, eoh? Hahahahahaha" ejek Yoochun, sosok sebenarnya yang membangunkan Yunho tadi

"Cuma mimpi, ya?" ujar Yunho kecewa

"Tentu saja mimpi, lagipula siapa itu Jaejoongie?"

"B-Bukan siapa-siapa?" jawab Yunho gugup

"Ah? Begitukah? Baiklah~ cepat bagun. Suie sudah meyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Kau ini, kalau saja kami tak mengenalmu, aku yakin kau takkan terurus. Bangun pagi saja harus dibangunkan. Tidak akan makan kalau tidak ada makanan. Kau ini harus cepat-cepat mencari istri. Aku dan Suie tak bisa membantu mengurusimu terus. Suie sedang hamil, begitu anak kami lahir pasti sibuk dengan anak kami" nasehat Yoochun

"Aku kan tidak minta diurusi"

PLETAK!

"Aduuh… kenapa memukulku, Su?"

"Yak, Yunho hyung! Sebagai sahabat kan kita harus saling membantu! Kau ini! Chunnie benar, hyung. Kau harus mencari istri. Aku pasti sibuk mengurus baby begitu ia lahir. Lagipula, orang tuamu pasti sedih di atas sana melihat anaknya terus hidup menyendiri tanpa seseorang yang mengurusnya"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu"

"Dan… ubahlah penampilanmu itu, Yun. Kalau kau tetap mempertahankan kacamata tuamu itu terus, aku tidak yakin akan ada yeoja atau namja yang mau denganmu" Mendengar ucapan Junsu barusan, Yunho jadi terdiam. Ia berpikir, apa ia harus mengganti penampilannya menjadi modis seperti tamu-tamu Jaejoong waktu itu agar ia bisa mendapat hati Jaejoong?

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

COJJEE MARKET

Sepulang kerja, Yunho memutuskan mampir ke supermarket untuk makan malam dan membeli bahan makanan sesuai apa yang Junsu tulis di kertas daftar belanjaan. Sesudah belanja, ia mengambil satu cup ramen instan kemudian menyeduhnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dalam supermarket itu. Sambil menunggu ramen makan malamnya matang, ia melihat ke sekeliling.

**DEG!**

Mata musangnya menangkap sosok indah yang selama ini bersemayam di hatinya.

Kim Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya, ah tepatnya ke arah kursi-kursi kosong di samping Yunho sambil membawa sekantong sayur-sayuran dan satu cup kopi hangat. Kemudian namja cantik itu duduk di sebelah Yunho tanpa menyadari Yunho di sebelahnya karena secara sengaja Yunho membalik tubuhnya agar membelakangi Jaejoong.

Yunho memakan ramennya gugup. Baru makan sesuap, ia buru-buru mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan meletakan kacamata itu di sampingnya.

Sial.

Matanya buram. Tapi demi Jaejoong, akan tetap dia lakukan. Kemudian ia sisir ke depan poninya yang klimis itu dengan jari-jari tangannya. Bagaimanapun Yunho ingin terlihat keren di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi?" panggilnya pada namja di sampingnya yang asik menyesap kopi hangatnya

"Eh? Yunho-ssi? A –ng… kau.." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum miring sambil menunjuk ke arah poni panjang Yunho yang menutupi sebelah matanya. It seems like "alay" u-know?

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho polos dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit karena pandangannya kabur tanpa kacamatanya

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?"

"Memang kenapa dengan penampilanku?"

"Kau sedikit terlihat… uhm… aneh" jawab Jaejoong dengan rasa tidak enak

"Ah, benarkah?" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menunduk menatap lantai karena rasa malu yang menghinggapinya, ingin terlihat keren malah terlihat aneh di depan pujaan hatinya. Menyedihkan.

SRET

Tangan putih dan lembut itu terulur menuju poni Yunho kemudian menyelipkan helaian poni Yunho ke belakang telinga namja bermata musang itu hingga tak lagi menutupi sebelah mata Yunho. Lalu si cantik itu memakaikan kacamata Yunho.

"Begini lebih baik" ujarnya sambil menatap Yunho yang balik menatapnya dengan tampang terbengong-bengong

Yunho merasa jantungnya tengah berdetak sangat kencang hingga seolah-olah ia dapat mendengar suara detakannya. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas melihat senyuman Jaejoong yang ditujukan untuknya.

'Eomma... eotteokhae?' batin namja bermarga Jung itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Yunho-ssi" Sangking terpakunya ia pada Jaejoong, ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa namja cantik itu sudah berlalu meninggalkan supermarket. Bodohnya ia melewatkan kesempatan hanya karena ia terpaku saat Jaejoong bersikap lembut begini padanya?! Aish, jinjja!

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Yunho di rumah, ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang tak terlalu besar. Kemudian pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit memikirkan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu semakin merasuki alam bawah sadarnya sehingga pikirannya seolah tersita hanya untuk memikirkan si namja cantik itu. Ia mulai merasa tak enak di dadanya ketika memikirkan bahwa Jaejoong diharuskan melayani namja-namja bejat di club itu. Ia ingin sekali membawa namja cantik itu pergi dari situ, sejauh-jauhnya, hanya bersamanya, dan hanya untuknya. Posesif, eoh? Entahlah, cinta seolah sudah membuat uri Yunho yang polos menjadi seorang namja dewasa yang penuh ambisi untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

Yunho mengacak surainya, kepalanya pusing memikirkan cara agar Jaejoong berhenti bekerja seperti itu. Alasan Jaejoong bekerja seperti itu saja Yunho tidak tahu.

'Mungkin aku harus memulainya dari mencari alasan sebenarnya yang membuat ia menggeluti pekerjaan yang tidak pantas itu. Aku yakin dia tak pernah bahagia dengan pekerjaannya. Aku bisa melihat luka di matanya' batin Yunho.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas dua dini hari namun Yunho tak berniat sama sekali untuk tidur. Rasa ingin tahu begitu besar tumbuh di hatinya mengingat Jaejoong pasti tengah bekerja saat ini di Mirotic club. Apa ia harus mendatangi namja cantik itu?

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkah tanpa ragu memasuki sebuah club yang menjadi tempat pujaan hatinya bekerja. Dengan hanya memakai piyama yang berbalut cardigan selutut, langkahnya terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan banyak pengunjung yang mentertawakannya. Oh, ayolah~ mana ada orang yang pergi ke club dengan memakai piyama dan sandal tidur dengan cardigan panjang selutut kecuali Yunho? Ah, jangan lupa kacamata kunonya itu. Benar-benar orang yang ajaib.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi aku sedang tak enak badan"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku ingin kau melayaniku, Hero~"

"Tapi tuan, sungguh. Aku sedang tak enak badan. Aku takut tak bisa memuaskanmu nanti. Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja?"

GREP

"Akh!" Namja paruh baya itu menjambak keras surai Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat emosi sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih

"Aku membayar mahal bukan untuk mendengar ocehanmu yang tidak penting itu, Hero sayang~ Layani aku! Ppalli!" Sebelum laki-laki tua itu menyeret Jaejoong pergi, Yunho mencekal tangan Jaejoong yang bebas

"Lepaskan dia!" sentak Yunho

BUGH!

Yunho melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah namja paruh baya itu kemudian menarik Jaejoong pergi keluar dari club dengan segera.

.

.

.

.

"Hh..hh.. hh..Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersendat-sendat karena habis berlari itu

PLAK!

Yunho membulatkan matanya tak percaya kala ia mendapati Jaejoong menampar pipinya. Kemudian ia tatap mata bulat bening Jaejoong dalam. Mencoba mencari tahu alasan Jaejoong menamparnya.

Tersirat lelah yang teramat di mata doe indah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, eoh?!" marah Jaejoong dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Yunho hanya diam menyimak apa yang selanjutnya akan terlontar dari bibir cherry itu

"Kau.. . kau mau sok pahlawan?!"

"Kau tahu tidak? YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU JUSTRU MEMBUATKU DALAM MASALAH,YUNHO-SSI!" Dada Jaejoong naik turun menahan emosi yang begitu membeludak di dadanya

"Maaf. A-Aku… hanya –"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Masalahku, biarlah aku sendiri yang mengatasinya. Jangan pernah ikut campur!"

"T-Tapi, bukankah kita teman?"

"Hh. Teman? Jangan mengharap hubungan apa-apa denganku, Yunho-ssi. Orang sepertiku hanya akan menyusahkan. Kau, kau tak perlu masuk ke duniaku. Jangan. Hiduplah dengan tenang dengan duniamu"

"HERO-YA!" Suara Song ahjumma terdengar penuh emosi. Ia datang bersama dengan tiga bodyguardnya kemudian menarik lengan Jaejoong kasar

"Kau! Beraninya kau memperlakukan tuan Park seperti itu! Kau harus dihukum, sayang" ujar Song ahjumma mengancam

"Ne, ahjumma" jawab Jaejoong pasrah

"Jaejoong –Akh!" Baru saja Yunho ingin menahan Jaejoong, salah satu bodyguard yang berbadan besar itu mendorong kencang Yunho sampai Yunho tersungkur ke tanah.

"Mianhae, Jaejoongie" Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong nanar. Ia sungguh merasa menyesal telah membuat Jaejoong dalam masalah sedang ia tak bisa membantu namja cantik itu.

Namun di samping semua itu, tekadnya untuk membawa Jaejoong keluar dari penderitaannya itu seolah semakin kuat.

"Tunggulah. Sebentar lagi semua hal yang menyakitimu akan segera lenyap, Jaejoongie"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

That's all. Karena aku sedang sibuk UTS, chapter 2nya cuma bisa segitu ni. Maaf ya~ review? ^^


End file.
